Advice
by SummonerScylla
Summary: When Ezreal's search for Lux leaves him lost in the Lightsheild estates Shyvana decides to help him out. Only he turns out to be more of a headache on her part then she thought he'd be then again she isn't the right person to ask for romantic advice. (ONE SHOT)


**I wanted to write something with Shyvana and Ezreal interacting so this is what I whipped up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ezreal?" Shyvana looked at the messy haired teenager in front of her, an eyebrow raised as to what the prodigal explorer was doing wondering the castle estate of Demacia. The said teen looked up at the dragoness with a hopeful look before it fell back into an unsatisfied smile.

"Oh…it's just you." He responded letting his shoulders fall in a slump of defeat followed by a sigh. Shyvana's face turned into one of discontent obviously not pleased with the rude response. Shifting the files of papers in her right hand to one side and placing a fist on her hip she leaned on her left leg looking at the boy. "Oh please you act like I'm here to gank your lane." She joked, hoping to ease the tense moment that the adolescence put on.

 _Oh god, I hope I was not this mope-y as a young-ling._

"Well that's cause you always go to kill stea-" Ezreal stopped in mid sentence noticing the flames that begun to spark on the fist that rested on her hip and how she didn't much react to the what would be agonizing heat she protruded. "Secure." He corrected. "Kill secure." The flame died down and she nodded reassuring his answer was well fixed.

"Nice save." She tilted her head looking down at him, using what little height her human form provided as a mean of intimidation. "Now that side what are you doing here? You're not exactly royalty." He huffed at her before supplying a reply. "If I remember neither are your, half-dragon." She snorted at his pathetic attempt at an insult before lifting the papers on her hands slightly.

"Yes, but unlike you I have position here. Elite _Royal_ guard." She smirked as he frowned avoiding her gaze. "Now, putting demacian status aside and acting as…" She searched for the word in her mind. _Friends? No that's not it._ "Champions, let's call it. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Lux." He replied reluctantly straightening himself out.

"Crownguard?" Shyvana raised a brow. "Have you checked the Crownguard estates?"

"Yes and yes. It's the first place I checked." He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly nodding at the drake. "Garen said she might be here." Shyvana nodded recalling any moments where she had the blonde but puckered her lips when none resurfaced. "Sorry, I have not seen her around." She spoke with a shrug straightening herself out hoping to cut this interaction short seeing as she needed to deliver the files in her arm. Looking to the messy mop haired boy she felt a sort of sympathy, his usual cocky expression was turned into one more sadden and dimmed.

"Look Ezreal," His name was just enough for her to catch his attention. "I'm going to go drop these off with Jarvan; if you like you can come with me. If the Luxana came to the castle, he'd know." He didn't respond just simply stared at her in thought. Shyvana –though- had no time for his nonsense; if he didn't want to take up her offer then she was to move on. "I'm leaving now, are you coming or not?"

"I guess…"His voice was hushed but he followed her out nonetheless. The two remained silent aside from the taps of their footsteps and the occasional maid or guard greeting them. Shyvana held the same pace giving a firm nod to those who greeted her, Ezreal noted. Where she moved swiftly skillfully and knowingly he lacked, it was this reason he had gotten so lost in the palace itself. But that was something he'd keep to himself nothing worth sharing with her. Shyvana stopped for a second to speak with a couple of guards who seemed to stand watch outside a grand old door.

"The boy?" One asked the dragoness, motioning to Ezreal with his lance in hand. She looked over at him, slightly surprised he'd still followed her throughout the halls. "He's with me, a…friend from the league." She replied though the guard gave him a once over nonetheless. "What's your business here Shyvana, your off for the day?" The second guard asked in a more comfortable manner than the other. She rolled her eyes smiling back at him. "Oh you know Jarvan likes to use me for errands. It's never really an off day if he hears I have nothing to do." She snorted; the men chuckled at her statement nodding in agreement.

"Well the prince was asking for you earlier so it must be important, forgive us for wasting your time." They moved aside letting the two enter the large double doors into Jarvan quarters. Shyvana waved her free hand dismissively at the two while she passed them. There was a large open corridor that led to another set of doors, leaving Ezreal to assume that those would be what actually led into the Prince's room. "Hey Shyvana." She hummed in response that made him know she was listening. "Are you and Jarvan a thing?"

The dragoness turned to him and looked at him questioningly. "A what?" Ezreal rolled his eyes and slouched at her annoyed she was possibly playing dumb. "You know a couple!" He exclaimed, "Are you guys in a relationship? Are you dating? Friends with benefits? Anything?"

She stopped to ponder her answer looking away in thought. "Well we are friends, not quite sure what the benefits bit is about." Ezreal stared at her in disbelief but she shook it off not much in the mood to care. "This isn't the place to talk about my relationship with the Jarvan, Ezreal. As far as I know you are just here to look for the Crownguard girl, so my personal life is not up for question."

"We'll I just assumed." He placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. "You did call me a friend back there." He pointed over his shoulder towards the closed double doors behind them. Shyvana looked over to his hand distastefully then back at Ezreal not liking his shift in personality. "And I mean friends tell each other everything right?"

"Well unless you wanted a lance through your heart, you are my friend to them." She retorted, noticing how strongly he smelled of dirt and dust. Shyvana looked over to the glove he adorned on the hand that hung loosely on her shoulder, taking in how it weighed her down slightly.

"Aw come on Shy don't be like that!" Ezreal joked, chuckling slightly nudging at her. As fast as his change in demeanor grew her annoyance went along with it. She took a deep breath in calming herself at the rage that fueled her, it wouldn't be something new if frustration and annoyance made her transform within the castle walls but it wasn't a pleasant experience either.

"Look we can have a chat about this later but not now." She growled, eyes closed in concentration.

 _Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Don't lose it._

"But I want to talk about it now!"

 _By god this kid is going to get mauled here and now._

"Later. Ezreal."

 _DON'T LOSE IT. DON'T LOSE IT. DON'T LOSE IT._

"Now. Shyvana."

 _THAT'S IT._

"NOW LOOK HERE-"

"Who is arguing outside my room? I'm trying to work!" The doors in front of them swung open to show a very overworked Jarvan. Shyvana looked towards the prince, whereas Ezreal flinched at the sudden rush of door that barely missed both their faces. Jarvan's gaze fell from Shyvana's face in which suddenly he was smiling. "Ah Shyvana." He beamed before his gaze wondered to the arm that wrapped around her shoulders then to the owner of said arm. "And Ezreal…?" He added, his tone dropping into one of confusion and dislike unlike the smile he still held upon his face.

Said boy noticed the sudden change of demeanor in the man's stance, thought his face held the smile he offered the woman next to him his body gave one of dominance over him. "What brings you here?" The explorer quickly retracted his arm, putting his hands up in defense showing he meant no harm. Shyvana rolled her eyes making haste of the situation by entering the room regardless.

"I did." She commented placing the files onto a stack of papers on Jarvan's desk. "He's here to ask you something but I'd first like you to review these documents and check to see if these are the ones you had asked for." She leaned on the desk nonchalantly crossing her legs casually while rolling her neck in a stressed manner.

"Sure thing." The Prince replied returning to his work desk, leaving the door wide open for the younger of the two. Gingerly Ezreal entered the room, almost instantly he felt like he stuck out from all it contained down to the two that conversed in front of him. "Please sit anywhere you like, though I'd prefer it be a chair." Ezreal smirked at upon hearing the joking manner the prince spoke in. "Ah you got jokes there huh, Jarvan." He retorted taking a seat in front of the desk from which the royal sat. Jarvan laughed looking at the documents in each hand through and through.

"I've learned to joke around a little more, yes if that's what you're asking." Jarvan replied, eyes focused hard on the papers. "It helps with the stress, right Shyvana?" Ezreal noticed how he smiled taking a side glance at her when she moved to the book shelf behind him. She hummed back a yes at him audible enough for both to hear.

"I had read it in a book somewhere here on the shelf." She spoke plucking one from the top shelves. "Which I still haven't had a chance to finish…" Her voice trailed casting a glare at the prince before she opened said book to where, Ezreal would assume, she left off. Jarvan chuckled at her statement shaking his head while switching between. "So Ezreal," Jarvan spoke almost startling the blonde boy. "What brings you to the Lightsheild residence?"

"I'm looking for Lux, Garen said she was gonna be here." He spoke inching himself closer to the desk when Jarvan didn't look away from the papers he so intently read through. Jarvan finally looked up to meet eyes with Ezreal and spoke.

"She did actually, but it was much earlier in the morning though. My guard here was asleep, so it was easy for her to sneak in." The said guard simply snorted not paying much attention to him and continued on reading the book she held in her hands. "She asked for permission to head to Ionia with some of my men for protection."

Ezreal frowned at the news leaning back into the chair in an upset manner. "I could have taken her." He muttered causing Jarvan and Shyvana to share a shifty eyed look at each other. Jarvan placed down the paper in his hands and interlocked his fingers. "Something bothering you there?" He asked the explorer concern clear in his voice. Ezreal sighed shaking his head leaning forward on the chair. "No, it's nothing." He stood up from the chair stretching out his arms over his head. "I should get going." He added laughing awkwardly. "Got some more exploration to work on."

Jarvan spared a look once more at the dragoness which she immediately and somewhat reluctantly understood. Putting the book back into its slot within the shelves, she walked over to Ezreal's side placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let me walk you out." He didn't say anything just nodded at her.

* * *

"Shyvana where exactly are we?" Ezreal looked around at the floral garden that surrounded the area they stood at with a questionable look. "This isn't the palace entrance." Shyvana didn't reply, walking over to a bench that was placed near a fountain. She wiggled in her seat till comfortable before motioning for the younger boy to join her. Reluctantly he joined her, slouching in his seat with another sigh causing the dragoness to be irritated.

"Alright what's bothering you, kid?" She crossed her legs leaning on the armrest of the bench.

"Kid? Really Shyvana?" Ezreal laughed adjusting himself to lean back against the wood. "You're just a few years older than me." This time Shyvana laughed covering her face as she did so.

"Oh please Ezreal, don't flatter me." She patted him on the back. "I may look as old as the rest of you but I'm half dragon as you know. I will most likely outlive you and look Jarvan's age while doing it." Ezreal's smirk turned into a smile which she returned happy to see him in a more positive mood. "Now," She began. "What is bothering you about Luxana? Usually you are very hard for me to deal with and now here I am talking to you without much a problem." Quickly his smile fell into a silent treatment causing Shyvana's eye to twitch in irritation.

"Hey, um…" Shyvana pinched the bridge of her nose when he began to talk once again.

"Yes?"

"You said we could talk later…would this be that later?" He asked hesitantly, in what Shyvana could tell something extremely out of character for him.

"If it will get you to lighten up and be obnoxious again then yes it's that later." She rubbed her forehead in small circles wanting to return back to her book. Jarvan rarely left her alone and now this boy was starting to push her social limits.

"Well… Lux and I have a thing, right?" He spoke motioning with his hands for her attention. Shyvana sighed turning to his but leaning on her fist in a bored manner.

"As in you two share a relationship?"

"Well…not exactly." He moved his hand in a seesaw like motion, squinting his eyes into the distance. "She doesn't want to admit it to others…but she's told me before that she returned my feelings!" He proclaimed shifting so he sat looking at her. "Though every time I try to bring it up she blocks me out, makes up excuses, or just ignores it." Shyvana watched as Ezreal went through the motions of his story then softly tone it down to a slow. "I just want to know if she's leading me on or not. I really like her but…" He ruffled his hair knocking down the goggles that kept it tamed. "Ah! It's just totally lame; I really like her and its stupid! I'm stupid."

For once Shyvana looked at the boy empathy clear on her face. Carefully she began to pat the boy in a comforting manner upon his back. "I don't know much on relationships, Ezreal. So I don't know how much advice I can offer."

He looked up from within his hands to Shyvana, catching the dragoness off guard. His deep blue eyes looked as if he was almost close to tears and his face was turned into a grimace. "I just… I thought maybe if I asked one of you about relationships you would be able to help."

"One of us?" Shyvana stopped the patting but left her hand on his back without motion.

"You and Jarvan." He responded. "Everyone talks about you two being together and you both seem to function so well on and off the battle field." Shyvana felt a small blush arise her to her face as his statement but remained silent. "I got kind of jealous, ya know. I want the same for us if she really does like me back. I want to make it work, be happy and everything." In an almost pleading manner he took Shyvana's hand, the one that was placed on his back, into his and shook it lightly. "How do you guys do it? How do you make it seem so easy?"

Shyvana looked away, his gaze proving to be too much for her to handle. She was a fearless predator yet here was this angst teenager making it unbearable for her to look him straight in the eye. Though preparing herself the best she could she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Jarvan and I aren't in a relationship." She watched as Ezreal broke into a ridiculous chuckle. "Oh what now?" She growled.

"Really? You guys are not together?" Shyvana nodded at him. "I refuse to believe that." He scooped the fallen goggles and looked over the lenses for damage. If Shyvana wasn't as curious as she was she would have probably began to get angry again.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously removing her hand from his grasp and onto her lap. "I mean we don't show amorous affection." She paused. "Well I think we don't."Ezreal looked over to the confused dragoness, watching her face turn in confusion trying to recall any instances. He smiled at her placing his hand on her shoulder catching her attention.

"It doesn't really matter whether you guys kiss or hold hands or even hug in public. It's the connection you guys have, the synergy as the summoners call it." He gave her small cocky smile. "I totally saw it back there in Jarvan's room." Laughing at Shyvana's reaction he continued. "Plus I've known Jarvan much longer than you have and I've never seen him as comfortable around someone as he is with you. It's obvious that there's _something_ between you guys." Shyvana tilted her head trying to comprehend before shrugging back reminding herself how easily it was for this boy to get sidetracked. "Enough about me and Jarvan, I'm here to help you out."

Ezreal smiled lightly and leaned back on the bench outstretched. "Alright then, how do you guys have such great synergy as _friends_?" He mused, trying to hide his amusement when she threw him a not so amused glare.

"We just listen to each other." She spoke with a hardened glare. "Say what we mean and mean what we say. Communication is key." She leaned back looking up to the sky in silence.

"So what are you saying?" Shyvana puckered her lips in irritation but kept her patience. This boy wasn't as bright when it came to things as these, neither was she but she was a quick learner.

"Make her listen to you." She replied sternly hitting her open hand with a fist in emphasis.

"She hasn't so far what makes this time any different?" He asked rolling his head in her direction.

"Keep telling her."

"Look Shyvana I don't think that's going to work." In a swift motion Shyvana placed bother her hands firmly on Ezreal shoulders. Her deep ember eyes baring a strong determined look at his crystalline blue ones.

"She will listen whether she wants to or not." She spoke, hypnotizing him with just the strong willed look in her eyes. "Don't give her the option to change the subject, if she truly cares about you she will listen."

In a low voice he spoke back, not afraid but cautiously. "How do you know?"

"Because one does not lose something they value so easily without a fight. That I can ensure you is solid advice." She finally smiled at him releasing his shoulders from her grasp. "And if she doesn't then you simply move on, I mean you're kind of _cute._ I'm sure you won't have a problem finding another little playmate." She laughed as a tinge of red obvious to Ezreal's features. "Now come on let's get going. I have a book to finish and a prince to tend to."

"In more ways than one most likely…" Ezreal muttered under his breath, laughing at his own statement. Shyvana, having heard his comment, decided in her best interest not to pummel the boy to the ground. Honestly it'll only ruin the grass the gardeners worked so hard to grow.

* * *

"So what became of the little explorer?" Jarvan asked eyeing Shyvana as she sat casually on the loveseat reading. Sighing, she placed the book down in a huff rolling her stiff neck.

"Love troubles." She replied, looking over to the prince. "He also had asked me for advice." Jarvan laughed tucking a fist under his chin with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"He asked you for love advice?" There was humor in his voice but he meant it lightheartedly. "And what did you tell him if you don't mind me asking?"

Shyvana stood and sauntered over, placing a hand on his desk leaning in towards him. "I do mind actually." She mused nearing his face. "I can say though; he thought we had a thing going."

Jarvan smirked replying. "And what did you tell him?"

"Sorry, can't say." Humorously she blew a puff of smoke at his face before bouncing back to her feet. "Now, I'd like to get back to my book _uninterrupted_ this time thank you." Jarvan waved off the smoke not removing his smirk from his face.

"On the contrary my dear Shyvana, the files you brought me earlier were the wrong ones." The irritated glare she gave him was enough to almost send him into a fit of laughter. "Would you kindly return them and bring me the right ones?"

The day began to fade as a loud roar was heard within the castle walls followed by a crash and the booming laughter of a cocky prince.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
